Doctor Who: the Doctor and Ada
by Destiny Xavier16
Summary: My first Doctor Who fanfic: Ada thinks she's in trouble whaen she breaks something in the TARDIS, but the Doctor says otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: Fixing What Broke

My platinum blond-with golden red and royal purple highlights- hair sat in gentle waves at the middle of my back and my bangs hid one of my sun golden eyes. I sat on my bed in my room on the TARDIS, ignoring all that was around me. I was waiting for the Doctor to come and scold me for accidently breaking the hyperdrive when I tripped. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, but I was kind of watching the Doctor. He wasn't wearing his tweed jacket and the sleeves of his red shirt were rolled up. His suspenders were off his shoulders and hanging off his hips. Oil splatters speckled on his shirt and face, which was really cute. I was so busy watching him that I tripped on the stairs and fell to the machinery below and landed on the hyperdrive. He had seemed really angry, so I fled for my room and that is where I am now. I've been sitting here for the past couple of hours and was scared for my life that he would take me back to my parents.

My door opened and I watched him come in, all cleaned up and his clothes back in order. He didn't look angry; concern dressed his face and worry in his eyes. He sat next to me on my bed and asked, "Ada, are you all right?"

"I broke the hyperdrive… you seemed really angry that I did and I was waiting for you to come in and yell at me. I swear: it was an accident!" I broke into tears, afraid that he would start yelling at me.

"Oh, Ada…" he sighed and pulled me into his lap. I buried my face into his chest and continued crying. "I'm not mad at you. I was just irritated that I had to fix something else before we could go on another adventure, but thanks to you breaking it I was able to fix it to where we get to where we want to go faster. So, it's okay that you broke it. I'm not mad at you… I don't think I can be made at you."

My cries worked down to sniffles and I looked up at the Doctor. He had a gentle smile gracing his face and his eyes were now filled with glittering happiness. I smiled shyly back and went to wipe the tears off my face, but he beat me to it.

"Are you better now?" he asked.

"I think so… all the same, I was distracted when I fell," I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You were working so hard on the control center, with your shirt sleeves rolled up your arms and your suspenders hanging off your hips while your jacket was on the ground behind you. You are actually rather sexy with that look of concentration on your face," I admitted with a blush on my cheeks.

His cheeks flared red and he stuttered, "W-well… umm…."

I giggled and rested my head on his chest. He tightened his arms around me and laid us down, the two of us just resting on my bed. We lay there for almost an hour before my stomach growls. I heard him chuckle and I hid my face in his chest.

"Let's fix you something to eat, Ada. Any requests?" he asked.

"Fish fingers and custard," I said in a soft voice, looking up at him.

He smiled brightly and took me into his arms bridal style and carried me to the kitchen, where he had me sit on the counter. I watched him fry the fish and the lemon flavored custard was cooling in the refrigerator. It was nice to see him relaxed and not saving me from another alien who wanted me for a bride. If I really thought about it, the only person I would ever accept as a husband would really be the Doctor. He meets the entire criteria list I made when I was seventeen and here I was, barely twenty years old and traveling with this mad man with a blue box that is really a time machine/space ship.

I sighed and asked, "Doctor, why do you think that all those aliens were after me; in your own, honest words?"

The Doctor froze what he was doing and turned to look at me. I couldn't place the emotion in his eyes, so he was trying to hide it from me. "Well, those leaders must have either a) thought you were some goddess that had decided to grace their people with your presence or b) you are a rather gorgeous woman. You have a perfect athletic figure, lovely wavy hair and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," he admitted, but gasped when he realized that he just called me gorgeous.

"You really think that I am gorgeous?" I muttered shyly, looking down at the ground.

He quickly finished our dinner before setting them on the table. He stood in front of me and placed two fingers under my chin, raising my head to look me in the eyes. I saw his stormy blue orbs stare at me with such tenderness that I nearly broke into tears again.

"Listen, and listen well, Ada Hawkins: I care greatly for you and it is no secret that you are a gorgeous, strong and intelligent woman. I enjoy having you around and you make the lonely feelings go away. I…" he froze during that last sentence before his eyes looked down at my lips and then back up at my eyes.

"Doctor?" I whispered.

His lips attached to my own and I gasped before melting into the kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and I tangled my fingers into his floppy brown hair, massaging his scalp. He moaned into the kiss and I felt his right hand move to my left thigh, giving it a gentle, soft squeeze. I moaned right back, not wanting to let him go. Of course, I needed air and softly pulled my lips away from him. His eyes had darkened and we stared at each other while resting our foreheads against each other's. He smiled and I smiled back.

"So, that's how you really feel?" I asked in a soft voice, trying to regain my breath.

"Honestly, Ada," he answered, running his thumb over my thigh since his hand was still there.

"Well, I guess this is what happens when I break something…" I joked.

He chuckled and kissed my nose, lifting me off the counter and onto the ground. He led me over to the table, pulling out my chair, and having me sit there. I smiled at his gentleman nature and said, "I am glad I came to travel with you."

He placed a quick kiss on my lips before sitting in the seat next to me. "I don't know what would have happened if I didn't meet you."

We smiled at each other and began eating our strange dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Who: A Friendly Game of Hide-n-Seek

The wardrobe was huge, filled with clothes from every era and time period ever, but I wasn't in there for clothes. I was hiding from the Doctor because we were playing hide-n-seek and I was certain that hide-n-seek was going to take a few hours. I was hidden well among the Victorian era clothing and had my favorite book, Jane Eyre, in my hands. It had been a few days since the Doctor and I had shared our first kiss and I later mentioned that he had been my first kiss. He nearly choked on the fish finger that he was eating, but it was funny to see his face when he realized exactly how pure I was.

I read the last page and smiled at Jane's happy ending, happy for her and Rochester. I closed my book and closed my eyes, lying down on the pile of clothes that made a very comfortable bed. As I rested, I found that if I hadn't of come with the Doctor I would be stuck in a horrid marriage with some rotten nobleman. I wouldn't be running from aliens, seeing worlds I never dreamed of seeing and I would never have fallen for my mad man. I smiled and thought, "I love the Doctor for saving me…" I slowly drifted to sleep.

Doctor's POV: I ran through every room and searched each of them thoroughly. For the life of me, I couldn't find where my lovely Ada was hiding. She had suggested after they had rested and she changed that they play a game of hide-n-seek. I had eagerly agreed and counted to about 1,000 before going to search the TARDIS for her. Sexy wouldn't help me find her, because she knew exactly where Ada was and thought it would be cheating if she told me where my dear girl was. I checked all her favorite rooms, including: the library/swimming pool, the kitchen, her room, my room and the music room where she would practice violin, flute, piano and cello for hours on end. She wasn't in any of those rooms and I was starting to get worried.

When I first brought her on the TARDIS, I was so concerned for her because she was so unhappy about her parents placing her in an arranged marriage to a nobleman that she found rather revolting. So, I brought her on board with me and it has been almost three years since then. I felt strong feelings for Ada and I knew that I would do anything to protect her. She was the person who makes me happy, so I had found the jewelry room and found a blue gold locket on a silver chain. The symbol on the locket was Galliferian for beloved girl. I had meant to give it to Rose in my Tenth self, but I ended up losing her. Amy and River just didn't make me feel the way that I do about Ada.

I stood in the kitchen for a few moments before realizing that there was one room that I didn't check: The Wardrobe! I ran there and look at the huge room. Floors upon floors of clothes and Ada could be on any one of them. I began on the Modern Day floor and worked my way up. After about two hours, I made it up to the Victorian clothing and took my time looking. I got to the dresses and found some of them had fallen on the floor. I moved the clothes that were hanging up to get to the fallen clothes and guess what I found. I found Ada, curled into a ball, sleeping soundly. In her arms was the novel Jane Eyre and it looked like it was getting squished. I smiled and took Ada into my arms bridal style, carrying her from the wardrobe to her room. I felt her stir against my chest and I looked down at her.

"You win," she muttered, burying her face into my chest and falling asleep again.

"I know…" I whispered back, walking into her room.

I laid her down on her bed and went to leave, but she grabbed my jacket sleeve. I looked down to see her looking up at me with doe like eyes that she always had when she was nearly asleep. "Stay please?" she asked innocently through her sleepy voice.

I grinned like a wild man and took off my jacket, shoes and suspenders, lying down by my Ada. She curled into my side and we both fell asleep in only a few moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Who: The Locket and the Proposal

I sat on the bright orange grass, staring up at the purple sky as I ate my sweet onion potato chips and drank green tea. The Doctor was conversing with a German Shepard puppy that had come over to us. It was so cute and I just wanted to snuggle with it, but it wouldn't let me touch it. When I pouted, the Doctor comforted me and decided to find out why the puppy was being mean to me.

As they talked, I wondered how the Doctor could speak EVERYTHING! He could even speak baby, which I don't understand at all. I guess it came from being in the TARDIS for so long that he just knows everything. I finished my chips and pulled out my chicken tenders that I made before we came here. We were on the Pet Planet and we were in the area with puppies and kittens. The Doctor knew that I was going to try and sneak one on the TARDIS, but he promised to take me to a pet store in America for a kitten tomorrow.

I started eating my lunch and found the Doctor trying to take some of my tenders. I slapped his hand away, making him pout, but he tried again anyway. I eventually let him share with me and to my surprise: the puppy came and lay in my lap. I cooed at the puppy and it licked my cheek before falling asleep in my lap. I smiled up at the Doctor and asked, "What did you do?"

"I told him that you loved animals and that you just wanted to give him affection. He perked up at that and came over to you," he answered, taking a bite of the tender in my hand.

I giggled. "Do you think we could get a cat and a dog? A boy and a girl so that they get along?" I asked.

"I don't see why not, but we would have to make sure that they don't get hurt when we are flying the TARDIS." He agreed. He smiled at me before going serious. "I have a very serious question to ask you and I am hoping that you say yes."

"What is it?" I asked, but I saw him pull out a gorgeous blue/gold locket that was shaped in a circle and hung off of a silver chain. "Doctor?"

"Adanessa Maria Hawkins, you have given me the eternal peace that I have been searching for since I lost my home world. You are a brilliant, gorgeous, amazing, and strong young woman and I would never wish to part with you. You give the word adventure an entirely new meaning and you have been the savior for hundreds of worlds. You have made me the happiest man alive; will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, clasping the locket around my neck.

I gasped and looked into his eyes, those beautiful ancient eyes that drew me to him when I first met him. He was my protector and my best friend, the one who has been there to save me when I get caught by an enemy. I smiled brightly and said, "You are my protector, my hero and my best friend; the one who has shown me the universe and then some after that. You give me a happiness that makes me glow inside and out. Doctor, I would love to become your wife."

He grinned his wild man grin and swiftly locked his lips with my own. The puppy that was in my lap was barking happily at us and I felt my heart getting ready to burst. This amazing man was to be my husband and I couldn't wait to marry him.

He pulled away and our gazes locked. His eyes were sparkling with pure joy and I felt proud to cause him that joy. I fell into his embrace and we fell backward into the grass. The puppy came and licked us both on the cheek and ran off to find his family. I was content in staying with my Doctor and no one was telling me otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Who: _**Wedding of the Universe! :D**_

My hair had been curled and put up in a messy bun, a crystal white veil under it. My cheeks were colored with light red blush and light red lipstick covered my lips. My gown was a crystal white, strapless gown, a corset top with rose designs along the waist and the skirt opening like a ball gown. Roses were designed along the hem of the skirt and a simple blue rose weaved into my hair. I wore silver converse- just to annoy my mother- and a silver choker with a blue gem on my neck. My locket as well was around my neck-my engagement present from my fiancée. My bouquet was made up of blue, red, white and yellow roses, white lilies, and blue daisies.

Father came into the room and he smiled at me. "Are you ready, Ada?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Father."

I wrapped my arm around his and he led my down the Victorian styled venue, dark colors arranged around everyone. I saw the Doctor waiting for me at the end of the aisle, with that grin on his face that made me smile so much. He wore a black suit with his red bow tie and I saw his sonic screwdriver sticking out of his pants pocket. River stood on the left side of venue, Jack on the Doctor's side. Father handed me off to the Doctor and I felt my body warm up when our hands joined together.

The priest smiled at us and began the ceremony. "We are gathered in this place to unite the Doctor and Adanessa Maria Hawkins in marriage. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," my father answered.

The priest went through the normal marriage message and then came to the vows between the Doctor and me. The Doctor spoke before I could.

"Ada, you brought a rare light in me that I haven't seen in so long. You stopped the darkness and brought me a life of happiness. You are my sunlight and my gratitude and love are only for you. You make me the man I am now and it was you who brought this day here. You're brilliant, beautiful and utterly perfect." He said in his serious voice; but he was very sincere.

It was my turn. "Doctor, you brought me into the life of adventure, freedom and I have to say that I never have to go run at a gym when I'm running with you by my side from all the dangers we have faced. You have given me the freedom that I have always dreamed of and I wish to give you more happiness than before."

"Bring forth the rings." The priest said.

Anthony, my seven year old cousin, gave the rings to the priest and returned to his spot.

"Doctor, repeat after me: I, the Doctor…"

"I, the Doctor…"

"Take Adanessa Hawkins…"

"Take Adanessa Hawkins…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"To have and to hold…"

"To have and to hold…"

"Through sickness and in health…"

"Through sickness and in health…"

"As long as we both shall live…"

"As long as we both shall live…"

"I give you this ring…"

"I give you this ring…"

"As a symbol of my devotion and love for you…"

"As a symbol of my devotion and love for you…"

The Doctor slipped the mother-of-pearl ring on my left ring finger.

"Ada, repeat after me: I, Adanessa Hawkins…"

"I, Adanessa Hawkins…"

"Take the Doctor…"

"Take the Doctor…"

"As my lawfully wedded husband…"

"As my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To have and to hold…"

"Through sickness and in health…"

"Through sickness and in health…"

"As long as we both shall live…"

"As long as we both shall live…"

"I give you this ring…"

"I give you this ring…"

"As a symbol of my devotion and love for you…"

"As a symbol of my devotion and love for you…"

I slipped the simple gold ring on his left ring finger.

"I pronounce this couple husband and wife. Doctor, you may kiss the bride."

The Doctor softly pressed his lips against mine, our first kiss as a married couple. We broke the kiss and he picked me up, spinning me around; making my dress skirt all flowy. The crowd cheered for us and the Doctor carried me down the aisle, away from everyone and straight for the TARDIS. We didn't plan a reception and were going on our honeymoon in Ancient Japan. Yeah, my idea and he happily accepted.

The TARDIS hummed happily as we crossed her threshold, knowing that it was time to go to Ancient Japan. The coordinates were all set and the Doctor simply pushed a button and we were off. He still held me in his arms and was now lacing kisses along my jawline and neckline. I was clinging to him as the TARDIS took off and even more so from his affections. The rest of that day, well, is up to your imagination.


End file.
